This invention relates to parasitic antenna arrays.
Parasitic arrays with linear elements such as dipole-type elements are known in the art to provide directional transmission and reception with a high front-to-back ratio. Such antennas are frequently called Yagi-Uda antennas and they contain, in most embodiments, a driven element, one or more director elements and a reflector element. Under some circumstances, Yagi-Uda antennas have the disadvantage of a less-than-desirable bandwidth.
Omnidirectional open-sleeve dipole antennas are known and have the advantages of being sturdy, light and broadband. Moreover, it is known that a cavity reflector used with such an open-sleeve dipole provides a broadband, directional antenna in VHF and UHF antennas. However, such antennas are bulky, expensive and satisfactory only for some frequency bands.